


Love or revenge

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Жизнь полна опасностей. Особенно если ты работаешь в Морской полиции. Тем не менее, везде есть друзья или знакомые готовые помочь. Связи – это важно. У специального агента Лероя Джетро Гиббса было много врагов, и малый круг людей, которым он доверяет безоговорочно. И визит Тобиаса Форнелла не был неожиданностью для него. А вот дело, по которому он пришел очень даже. Ведь это как минимум странно, что за последние несколько недель, было, найдено два мертвых мистера Гиббса.





	1. Пролог

Обычное весеннее утро. Мужчина, примерно сорока лет, встал этим утром в хорошем настроении, совершил пробежку, неторопливо позавтракал, поцеловал любимую жену и сына, переоделся, взял ключи от машины и со спокойной душой отправился на работу. Он - простой офисный работник, перед тем, как пойти в свой офис и заняться привычной, но любимой рутиной, заскочил в приофисное кафе и взял два горячих напитка, для себя и старого хорошего друга, который парится в соседнем кабинете. 

\- Доброе утро, Джек, - поприветствовали Томас своего друга.

\- Утро, Том. Как настроение? – Джек протягивает стаканчик с кофе. 

\- Все было отлично, пока не пришли парни из технического. Кажется, еще немного и накроется главный сервис.

\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, - с улыбкой хмыкает мужчина. Парни из технического порядком надоедают всему отделу. У них традиция – в начале каждого месяца приносить им как минимум по одной проблеме. Своеобразная месть, за излишние самодовольство и напыщенность «офисных планктонов».

\- Кстати, выходные в силе? Мы с Салией и Джо уже собираем вещи, - Томас отпивает кофе, хорошо разбавленное сахаром. 

\- Разумеется, Кристи и Дэвид, кажется, уже готовы по одному сигналу выскочить из дома.

\- Ладно, мне пора передавать этим лентяям инструкции. Увидимся, Гиббс! – мужчина отсалютовал стаканчиком и скрылся в своем кабинете. 

Улыбнувшись другу, мужчина принялся за работу. Всё было абсолютно спокойно, он почти не прерывался от дел, и если уходил с рабочего места, то лишь по нуждам организма. Каждый мимо проходящий человек или коллега, укоряюще качали головой, работать на износ и почти не жалеть себя, это вызывало долю уважения у одних и скривившиеся лица у других, которые предпочитали именно такой мимолетной мимикой выражать свое отношение к коллеге.

Джек Гиббс не был трудоголиком, отнюдь, не смотря на постоянное присутствие на рабочем месте, никто не мог сказать, что он был на работе дольше положенного времени или приходил раньше девяти утра. Строгий график этого мужчины был до ужаса скучен, банален и снова разделял мнение о нем его коллег. Пожалуй, единственный, кто никогда не осуждал его, это Томас Сноу, его лучший друг.

Этот день был, как и все предыдущие. Ровно в девять Джек разложил документы по папкам, папки по ящикам, собрал вещи в неменяющийся уже лет семь рабочий портфель, надел пиджак и, попрощавшись с теми немногими, кто еще был в офисе, пошел к выходу из офиса. Благополучно спустившись на парковку, мистер Гиббс быстрым шагом дошел до машины, в желании поскорее добраться до дома и провести вечер с семьей. Он снял машину с сигнализации, положил портфель на заднее сиденье, немного поёжился от холода и мысленно поблагодарил жену, за то, что та настояла, чтобы он взял с собой любимый пиджак. Она всегда излишне волновалась за него. Сколько не пытался мужчина убедить Кристи в том, что он не фарфоровый, она нянчилась с ним, так же как и с их сынишкой. И возможно, в любой другой семье излишняя забота, почти параноидальная, друг к другу, привела к ссорам или разногласиям, в этой семье все было абсолютно наоборот.

\- Джек Гиббс? – мужчина вздрогнул от громкого оклика, резко обернулся и сразу же расслабился. Перед ним всего лишь стояла весьма симпатичная, молодая девушка, вопросительно смотрящая на него.

\- Да, я забыл подписать какие-то документы? Это не может подождать до завтра, мисс? Я очень спешу, – с улыбкой проговорил мужчина.

\- Я вовсе не за бумагами, мистер Гиббс, - в голосе девушки скользнули нотки угрозы.

Последнее, что видел перед собой Джек Гиббс, это миловидную девушку и дуло пистолета, направленное в центр его лба.

Последнее, о чем думал Джек Гиббс, это то, что он не успел всего немного, чтобы собрать полную сумму на лечение своего любимого сына.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Гиббс, Гиббс, Гиббс…_

_\- М-м?_

_\- Да нет, ничего, - хмыкают в ответ._

_\- Тогда прекрати это повторять, - просят тихо, но настойчиво._

_\- Заставь меня, - игриво-заносчиво отвечает первый, прекрасно зная, что ему ничего не будет за подобную вольность.  
_

***

\- Гиббс, Гиббс, Гиббс! - Эбби с радостным возгласом бросается агенту в объятия.

\- Не могу поверить, что всё это, наконец, закончилось, Гиббс! 

\- А пора уже, Эбс, - мужчина обнимает криминалиста и кивает Тиму и Кейт идущих позади их незаменимого энерджайзера. 

\- О чём она? – Тим непонимающе хмурится и смотрит на коллег.

\- Боулинг.

\- Снова с монахинями?

\- С гольфистами, - Эбби делает взмах воображаемой клюшкой.

\- Мы снова пропустили что-то интересное? – к команде присоединяются Даки и Венс.

\- Стой! - Тим всё ещё непонимающе смотрит, - ты сказала с гольфистами?

\- Не ищи логику, - усмехается Тодд.

\- Эту определенно увлекательную историю мы сможем услышать и в другой раз, - останавливает такое привычное всеобщее безумие директор, - вы, надеюсь, ещё не забыли, что у нас полно работы?

\- Ты слишком строг, Леон, - качает головой Даки.

\- Именно по этому, я предлагаю перенести, занимательные истории на завтрашний вечер, когда мисс Шуто расскажет нам про боулинг.

\- А что у нас завтра? – Гиббс не без труда освобождается от цепких объятий готки.

\- Ужин, Гиббс, - Венс кладет в рот зубочистку, - смею напомнить, что у Джекки завтра праздник, на котором она желает видеть всех вас.

\- Только ты мог забыть, Гиббс – Кейт протягивает боссу кофе, - у миссис Директор завтра прием, - просвещает мужчину Кейт, наклоняясь ближе к его уху.

\- Именно так, агент Тодд, - Леон перекатывает зубочистку во рту, - хоть кто-то ещё что-то помнит. А теперь, за работу.

\- Что у нас? – подает голос старший агент, едва все расходятся по своим этажам.

\- Поступила жалоба: жена лейтенанта Морриса из Вирджинии обвиняет своего мужа в избиении и приеме наркотиков…

\- И что в этом необычного, МакГи? – перебивает Гиббс.

\- Его проверили на наркотики и алкоголь, опросили соседей, но результаты анализов отрицательны, а соседи, родственники и свидетели доказывают обратное. Все утверждают, что лейтенант порядочен и никогда не поднимет руку на жену. Это явно не в его натуре, - добавляет Кейт, - но миссис Моррис продолжает настаивать на своем. Жалобы продолжают поступать.

\- Лейтенант через неделю должен отплыть на два месяца, босс, - Тимоти сверяется с данными, - но пока идет это расследование его не пустят на борт. Директор Венс приказал расследовать в срочном порядке.

\- Кейт, езжай, поговори с женой, и снова опроси соседей. МакГи, поговори с лейтенантом, его прямым начальством, и заново соберите все анализы и улики, пусть все перепроверит Эбби.

\- Да, босс, - агенты резво повскакивали со своих мест.

\- И МакГи, сначала дело лейтенанта мне на стол, - напомнил Джетро.

\- Секунду, - Тим простучал пальцами по клавиатуре, - скинул вам, босс, - Тим взял рюкзак и поспешил вслед за Кейт, терпеливо ждущей его у лифта.

\- Он правда забыл? – спросил Тим подойдя к девушке.

\- Это же Гиббс, - хмыкнула Кейт.

\- Пора бы уже понять это, МакГи, - вышедший из лифта Форнелл едва не доводит компьютерщика до нервного тика, - за столько лет уже мог бы привыкнуть, - комментируя то ли реакцию на себя, то ли имея в виду Гиббса, агент ухмыляется и проходит мимо подчиненных своего друга, - и кстати, чтобы он не приказал, особо не задерживайтесь, вы понадобитесь Гиббсу сегодня, и в ближайшие время, - бросает на ходу мужчина.

\- Новое дело? – интересуется Тим, но Кейт хватает его под руку.

\- Вернемся - узнаем, вернемся без нужных сведений - нам же хуже, - успевает проговорить Кейт, пока они спускаются на парковку.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Тебя когда-нибудь предавали? – молодой парень лежит на грязном, мокром полу, его голова покоится на коленях мужчины немногим старше его._

_На самом деле разница у них - не много не мало - семь лет, но даже если очень пристально всматриваться в этих двоих, то кажется, что эта разница намного больше. Один кажется слишком молодым, другой более взрослым. Более опытным. В прочем, это не мешает им общаться и понимать друг друга. Они научились едва ли не читать мысли, один понимал другого как самого себя._

_\- Смотря что ты понимаешь под этим термином, - рука мужчины гладит спутанные, пыльные волосы парня, но его память услужливо подкидывает ему воспоминания о том, что казалось было очень давно. Похороны его жены и дочери, и его отец, которые советует ему поскорее забыть про утрату и найти себе новую спутницу жизни. Как Гиббс старший даже мельком указывает на стоящую неподалеку Марион, явно имея ввиду именно её под «спутницей жизни». Джетро считал это предательством. Да, где-то в глубине души он понимал, что отец скорбит вместе с ним, но это было слишком. Эмоции захлестывают вдовца и он, еле сдерживая свои чувства, бросает последний взгляд на могилу жены и дочери и уходит прочь. Он вернется сюда не раньше, чем заставит их убийцу заплатить за содеянное._

_Это было ровно год назад.  
_

***

\- Этот мальчишка никогда не перестанет дергаться.

\- А ты никогда не перестанешь нервировать моих агентов, Тобиас, - ухмыляется Гиббс, - с чем пришел на этот раз?

\- Только одного, Гиббс, - ухмыляется в ответ Форнелл, - дело, и благодарностей не стоит, меня самого передергивает после воспоминания о том, что написано в файлах.

\- Конкретизируй.

\- Прочти сам, тебе понравится, - Форнелл кидает папку на стол друга.

\- Надеюсь, оно стоит твоего личного визита, Тобиас, - Гиббс ставит стаканчик около монитора, открывает папку и углубляется в изучение дела.

Пока Гиббс читал дело, Форнелл весьма удобно устроился за столом МакГи, предварительно сходив за кофе. А Гиббс по мере прочтения дела становился мрачнее тучи.

\- Дело действительно занимательно, но Тобиас, ты ведь понимаешь, что это может оказаться обычным совпадением? – Джетро вопросительно-насмешливо приподнял бровь.

\- С каких пор ты веришь в совпадения, Джетро? Я бы и рад сам так думать, но будь это лишь стечением обстоятельств я бы к тебе не пришел, ты это знаешь. 

\- Считаешь, все это был план, целью которого являюсь я? – Гиббс сделал глоток кофе, - но было бы логичней идти прямо на меня, не считаешь?

\- С другой стороны, это говорит о том, что они почти ничего о тебе не знают, раз пытаются так запугать.

\- Сначала проверим, я ли цель, Тобиас, а потом будем думать о плане. Занимайся своим делом, официально это не моя юрисдикция, - пожал плечами Гиббс.

\- Но ты ведь не оставишь это без внимания? – прекрасно зная ответ осведомляется агент.

\- Да, да, не оставлю, Тобиас, - улыбается уголками губ Джетро.

Тобиас Форнелл был бы и рад поверить своему другу в этот раз, как и во всякий другой, но многолетняя дружба и знание многих деталей об этом человеке настаивали не вестись на откровенную ложь. Нет, Форнелл не сомневался, что Гиббс проверит информацию, но как всегда поставит какое-нибудь другое дело выше угрозы нависшей над его собственной жизнью. 

Зная эту черту агента, Форнелл, (прекрасно зная, что потом его ждет выволочка от друга и упоминания во всех грехах, в том числе и связанного с их бывшей, не к ночи упомянутой, супругой), направился в кабинет директора морской полиции.

***

\- Я не принимаю наркотики, агент МакГи, - молодой морпех почти с отчаянием смотрел на Тимоти, - и я тем более, никогда не поднимал руку на жену!

\- Против вас показания не только вашей супруги, но и ваших соседей и сослуживцев, - МакГи пролистывает протоколы опросов,   
\- вы понимаете, чем это вам грозит?

\- Агент МакГи, я не... я не знаю, как объяснить это, но я невиновен!

\- Тогда расскажите мне всё с самого начала, лейтенант! - приготовился слушать Тим.

***

\- Миссис Моррис, расскажите мне о своем муже, - едва переступив порог дома, приступила к делу Кейт.

\- Но я уже все рассказала детективам, - пожала плечами женщина.

\- Я понимаю, но теперь дело передали морской полиции, и я хотела бы услышать всё сама, - успокаивающе улыбнулась Кейт.

\- Ну, хорошо, - женщина улыбается в ответ уголками губ, им обеим по чашке кофе предлагает расположиться в гостиной, - чтобы вы еще хотели узнать?

\- Когда ваш муж в первый раз поднял на вас руку и стал проявлять признаки агрессии?

\- Несколько месяцев назад он вернулся из командировки, и тогда… Он пришел домой не трезвый, как я тогда подумала, был веселым, а потом мы поругались и он как с цепи сорвался.

\- Поругались? – Кейт сделала пару заметок в блокноте, - из-за чего?

\- Его не было несколько месяцев дома, а по возвращению он пошел выпить в бар вместо того, чтобы побыть с семьей. Я высказала ему все это, но он ответил, что я раздуваю из мухи слона.

\- Вы сказали, что вы подумали, что он выпил, вы сомневались в этом?

\- Нет, я вначале приписала всё алкоголю, но от него не пахло спиртным, а потом я заметила, что эти перепады у него почти постоянно. И тогда я подумала, что он принимает что-то. А еще через несколько недель он ударил меня, когда снова собирался встретиться с друзьями. В тот момент я поняла, что больше не выдержу такого отношения к себе, - женщина отпила кофе и поставила чашку на столик.

\- И вы написали жалобу, - кивнула Кейт.

\- Служба много значит для него. Подумала, если не ради меня, то ради карьеры муж вернется к нормальной жизни. Но когда его стали проверять, он стал отрицать всё, говорил, что я из ума выжила, - миссис Моррис всплакнула. 

\- У вас есть мысли о том, кто мог пристрастить вашего мужа к наркотикам? – спросила Кейт, с сочувствием смотря на женщину.

\- Его друг Роджер раньше баловался наркотиками, но он переехал и как говорил муж, бросил. Только он мог это сделать, если только они где-нибудь пересеклись.

\- У вас есть контактные данные этого Роджера?

\- Да, сейчас, - женщина достает из комода увесистый блокнот и начинает пролистывать его, - я записала их, на всякий случай, несколько лет назад. Вот, - она протягивает Кейт открытый на нужной страничке блокнот.

\- Спасибо за помощь, миссис Моррис, - улыбается Кейт, и переписав всё требуемое еще раз поблагодарила женщину за помощь и направилась к выходу.

\- Всегда рада помочь, агент Тодд, - улыбается миссис Моррис, закрывая за ней дверь.

\- Всего доброго, - кивает Кейт, направляясь к машине и набирая номер телефона, - МакГи?

\- Кейт? Тебе удалось узнать что-нибудь? - спрашивает агент.

\- Для женщины, у которой муж либо наркоман, либо неуравновешенный псих она слишком спокойно ведет себя, и она аномально улыбчива, - делится своими наблюдениями Кейт, - что у тебя?

\- Лейтенант клянется, что ни в чем не виноват, и знаешь, я ему верю, - быстро отвечает Тим, - и, кстати, на счет жены, он поделился, что та стала странно себя вести в последнее время.

\- Понятно, я еду в офис, - Тодд садится в машину и поворачивает ключ зажигания.

\- Да, встретимся там, - прерывает связь Тим.


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Скажи, что всё будет хорошо, - трясясь и сжимая до боли руку военного умоляет парень._

_\- Ты знаешь, как я отношусь ко лжи, - он сжимает руку в ответ, смотрит с сочувствием и ненавидит себя. Если бы он мог хоть что-то сделать, он бы уже давно что-нибудь предпринял, но единственное, что ему остается, это смотреть, как этого парня истязают, когда им вздумается. Гиббс знает, что если влезет, то будет хуже._

_\- Пожалуйста, Джетро, - только в такие моменты он называет его по имени, и мужчина сдается._

_\- Все будет хорошо._

_Он сворачивается клубочком и кладет голову на колени Джетро._

_\- Я устал._

_\- Но ты не сдаешься._

_\- Иначе я не смогу отомстить, Гиббс._

_Гиббс его понимает, сжимает руку парня чуть крепче, другую руку уже по привычке запускает ему в волосы и начинает медленно поглаживать. Они сидят так не в первый раз, они знают, что будет дальше. Знают, что этот ад будет повторяться из недели в неделю._

_Спустя двадцать минут Энтони расслабляется и наконец, засыпает в объятиях мужчины._

***

\- Вызывали, директор? – Гиббс захлопывает за собой дверь и встает напротив Венса.

\- Да, Гиббс. Как я понимаю, агент Форнелл уже проинформировал вас о весьма… подозрительном деле? – уклончиво – прямо спрашивает мужчина.

\- Как я понимаю, вы знаете, что да, - с усмешкой отвечает специальный агент и прожигает уничтожающим взглядом друга сидящего в углу кабинета.

\- Я хочу, чтобы агент Форнелл занялся расследованием этого дела. И я хочу, чтобы ты и твои агенты также занялись этим.

\- Я не собираюсь прерывать расследование дело Мюрриса, директор.

\- Не прерывай, у тебя в подчинении два агента Гиббс, ты руководитель. Вот и руководи, со своего стула в офисе, Гиббс, - хмыкает Венс.

Зло посмотрев на Тобиаса, Гиббс выходит из кабинета директора, даже не задумываясь аккуратно закрыть дверь за собой.

***

Лерой Джетро Гиббс сидел за своим столом в офисе и хмуро просматривал отчеты за последний месяц от Кейт и Тимоти. Поставив очередную подпись, мужчина потянулся за стаканчиком кофе. Казалось бы, что может испортить человеку настроение, после того, как он узнает, что его предположительно хотят убить, и что он в ближайшее время совсем не предположительно будет везде с охраной? Оказалось, может, и еще как! Опрокинув стаканчик, агент с раздражением и малой толикой удивления понял, что тот пуст. Зло посмотрев на второй ярус офиса Джетро, кинул пустой стаканчик в корзину для мусора. Леон уже наверняка распорядился не выпускать его одного. Скинув темно-серый, почти черный пиджак мужчина закинул руки за голову и, откинувшись на спинку стула, уперся пустым взглядом в потолок. Скоро должны вернуться Кейт и МакГи, и тогда он сможет углубиться в дело, не отвлекаясь на что-то постороннее.

\- Ко мне заходили Тобиас и директор Венс, - послышался такой знакомый голос в паре шагов от него.

\- Тебе уже рассказали о моей ближайшей незавидной участи, Дак?- Гиббс перевел взгляд на патологоанатома.

\- Да, Джетро. Посмотрев дело, я должен признать, что с вероятностью в семьдесят пять процентов…

\- Убийца нацелен на меня, - хмыкнул Джетро, заканчивая за друга его мысль.

\- И мне показалось, тебе понадобится это, - доктор поставил на стол агента крепкий напиток и сел по другую сторону стола.

\- Ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно, Дак, - впервые за несколько часов улыбнулся Гиббс.

\- В большинстве случаях, - мягко улыбнулся доктор.

\- Куда делся Форнелл?

\- Отправился в свой офис, и клятвенно заверил, что открутит тому засранцу, который это устроил, голову, - процитировал фбр-овца Маллард.

\- О, он это может, - Гиббс сделал глоток кофе из нового стаканчика, - Даки, я меньше всего на свете хочу испугать вас или поставить под удар, - спустя секунду молчания начал мужчина.

\- Как ты однажды сказал, мы семья, Джетро. И мы в ответе друг за друга, чтобы не произошло, - Даки встал и положил руку на плечо старого друга, - и я найду способ проинформировать Эбби о происходящем как можно мягче.

\- Спасибо Даки, - Гиббс кивнул и улыбнулся, эти люди всегда знали, что делать.

\- И тебе нужно работать, забей голову делом, - сжав плечо агента напоследок, мужчина отправился в морг. А Гиббс принялся за личное дело лейтенанта Морриса.

***

\- Я просто чего-то не понимаю?! Сначала жена пишет жалобу, но сослуживцы и все знакомые говорят, что такое поведение лейтенанта невозможно. Проходит время и все как один меняют показания и клятвенно заверяют, что лейтенант будто сошел с ума, - Кейт ходит по офису и пытается собрать факты в хоть какую-нибудь логичную картину.

\- Может, он успел кому-то перейти дорогу? – задумчиво подхватывает Тим.

\- Тогда этот кто-то должен иметь большое влияние на остальных. Я бы подумала, что это командир лейтенанта, но он один из тех немногих, кто как с самого начала был на стороне Морриса, так и остался, - Кейт садится на край своего стола и задумчиво-растерянно смотрит на коллег.

\- Тогда кто-то другой, но кто? – Тим проводит пальцами по клавиатуре, смотря на личное дело лейтенанта. 

\- Лейтенант сказал, что жена стала странно себя вести? – Гиббс внимательно посмотрел на МакГи.

\- Да, она, по его словам, сама стала вести себя словно под чем-то находилась. Частые перепады настроения, она могла с порога закатить скандал, и причина могла быть любой, начиная от разбросанных носков, заканчивая не так лежащей ручкой. Самое странное, что началось всё это незадолго до того, как она написала первую жалобу, - подтвердил агент.

\- Они рассказывают одинаковые истории, с разницей лишь в том, что она в них его не бьет и не употребляет, - подвела итог Кейт, - но какой у него или неё мотив?

\- МакГи, проверь ф.о. лейтенанта и его семьи, а также миссис Моррис и её семьи, - приказал Гиббс, делая глоток кофе.

\- Думаешь, дело с подставой? – посмотрела Тодд на босса.

\- Если у лейтенанта есть крупная сумма и его жена об этом знает, то она вполне могла решиться подставить мужа. Он сядет, а она может спокойно подать в суд либо на развод с компенсацией, либо с иском на полный доступ к счету. С хорошим адвокатом, это вполне выполнимо, - кивает Джетро.

\- Но как же другие свидетели? – спрашивает Тим, набирая номер офиса финансового центра военно-морского флота.

\- Перепады настроения, - отвечает Кейт, - большинство из свидетелей соседи, а скандалы наверняка были громкими, добродушные хозяйки вполне могли встать на сторону жены, хотя бы из солидарности, - девушка пожимает плечами и продолжает мысль, - это, кстати, объясняет, почему часть сослуживцев лейтенанта на его стороне, они могли просто не знать о ситуации в семье Моррисов.

\- А те, кто были против него? 

\- Личная неприязнь, - выдвигает предположение лидер группы, - Кейт, проверь всех, с кем работал лейтенант в последнее время, и найди того друга… - мужчина вопросительно смотрит на Тодд пытаясь вспомнить имя.

\- Роджер Лидвиг, - кивает Кейт, и садиться у компьютера.

\- Гиббс! – раздается вдруг сверху.

\- Директор? – Джетро поднимает голову, борясь с желанием закатить в раздражении глаза. Он уже знает, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Ко мне в кабинет, немедленно, - приказывает Леон, - агенты Тодд и МакГи, вас это тоже касается, - директор агентства с секунду пристально смотрит на агентов и уходит в свой кабинет.

Джетро кивает головой, натягивая пиджак, прихватывает стаканчик с кофе и идет наверх. Верные ему уже несколько лет агенты, идут следом за боссом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ф.О – финансовые отчеты. (Источник: 1 сезон 9 серия)


	5. Chapter 5

_Он дотрагивается кончиками пальцев губ Гиббса и судорожно вздыхает, когда мужчина аккуратно прикусывает их._

_\- Тебе это когда-нибудь надоест? – насмешливо спрашивает Джетро._

_\- Это не может надоесть, - возражает Тони и целует мужчину в губы, в шею, мучительно медленно проводит дорожку поцелуев по телу, слегка прикусывая кожу, и останавливается только когда доходит до брюк._

_\- А ты когда-нибудь перестанешь носить эту чертову одежду, где тысяча пуговиц, до ужаса затянутый ремень и капризная молния? – с искренним состраданием тянет парень, вытаскивая такую ненавистную деталь гардероба его партнера._

_\- Всего лишь семь пуговиц, вполне адекватный ремень и твоя нетерпеливость, Тони, не больше, - хмыкнул Гиббс, помогая парню избавляться от одежды._

***

\- Итак, - Леон закидывает в рот очередную зубочистку, - агент Тодд, агент МакГи, я с прискорбием сообщаю вам: вашего босса снова хотят убить.

\- Что? Кто? – выкрикивают вместе агенты и смотрят на боссов.

\- Мы не знаем. Агент Форнелл любезно принес нам дело, - хмыкает Леон, смотря как Гиббс с абсолютно пофигистическим выражением лица садится на один из стульев окружающих большой стол, - за последние две с половиной недели были убиты два человека, оба Гиббсы, - начал рассказ Венс, - в начале решили, что убитые родственники, но после проверки оказалось, что связей у них никаких нет. Один работал в офисе, примерный семьянин, убивать незачем, второй, совсем молодой парень двадцати пяти лет. Баловался травкой с друзьями пару раз и это был его самый большой грех в его жизни. – Директор протягивает дела обеих жертв, - сейчас осталось четверо Гиббсов, потенциальных жертв: с первым номером вы знакомы лично, - кривит в усмешке губы Леон и перекатывает зубочистку во рту, - второй Гиббс доживает свои дни с семьей, ему сто два года, третий - тридцати шестилетний успешный бизнесмен, директор компании производства часов и каких-то мелких бытовых вещичек. И последний, Гиббс старший, - Венс снова кивнул в сторону своего лучшего агента, - охрана из восьми агентов была выслана к вашему отцу несколько часов назад, Гиббс, - завершил Леон речь.

\- Подозреваемые? - Кейт берет файлы с личными данными погибших и сразу приступает к чтению.

\- Никаких, - директор садится в кресло и внимательно смотрит на команду Гиббса.

\- Ваша задача, агенты, не спускать со своего босса глаз, - отдаёт приказ Леон.

\- У нас дело, - наконец подаёт голос Гиббс, - и ты сам приказал расследовать его в срочном порядке.

\- Я помню это, агент Гиббс, - кивает мужчина, поворачивая голову, - агент Тодд и агент МакГи будут сопровождать тебя. Везде и это не обсуждается. Агент Форнелл, любезно согласился поставить своих людей около твоего дома и по всему району по несколько человек, для патрулирования. Вы будете заниматься делом, но вы будете соблюдать все меры предосторожности, Гиббс. **Мы** должны защищать морпехов и их семьи, но это не будет иметь успеха, если **я** не могу защитить **своих** агентов. Надеюсь это всем ясно?

\- А если мы ошибаемся, Леон? - спросил Гиббс, - если на этих смертях всё закончится? Вы с Форнеллом напрасно прогоняете агентов и истощите ресурсы, - фыркает мужчина, смотря на директора.

\- А если нет? Гиббс, мы все знаем, что у тебя предостаточно врагов. И я говорю сейчас не только о твоих бывших женах, - Леон выразительно смотрит на агентов, - их проверить в первую очередь, - следует рекомендация под всеобщее хмыканье. Все присутствующие в кабинете, знали о проблеме Гиббса с женами.

\- Это всё? - осведомился Джетро ледяным тоном.

\- Да, всё, Гиббс, - кивает директор, и агенты неспешно выходят из кабинета закрывая за собой дверь.

***

\- Всё о жертвах, - коротко приказывает Гиббс, садясь в кресло.

\- Гиббс, может нам, стоит выработать стратегию, - заикается Кейт, но Джетро одергивает её.

\- Мы займемся делом, Кейт, - качает головой агент, - и пока мы не раскроем дело лейтенанта, даже не заикайтесь о построении линии защиты, это вам ясно? - Гиббс повышает голос под конец тирады и вопросительно смотрит на своих подчиненных. Гиббс знает ответ, и Гиббс знает, что один из них не смотря на его приказ, будет следить за каждым его движением.

\- Да, Гиббс, - Кейт лишь кивает головой и переглядывается с МакГи. Компьютерщик понятливо кивает и приступает к отчету.

\- Первая жертва - Джереми Гиббс, двадцать пять лет, родился 13 февраля 1987 года, снимает квартиру на Гарретт Стрит 1845, получил права, но машины нет, не служил, как и сказал директор, его несколько раз арестовывали за употребление наркотических веществ, в первый раз, он клятвенно заверил, что это был его первый раз, во второй, через два года его родители сразу вызвали ему адвоката и его отпустили. Больше приводов не было. Работал недалеко от дома в мастерской у друга отца, - Кейт закрыла папку Джереми и, положив её на стол взяла другую, потолще, - вторая жертва, Джек Гиббс, родился 3 октября 1973 году, тридцать девять лет, есть жена и одиннадцатилетний сын. Живут в Фениксе последние 13 лет с момента свадьбы, - Кейт остановилась и вздохнула, - тут может быть возможна зацепка, - кивнула агент, будто сама себе.

\- Что там, Кейт? - заинтересованно и нетерпеливо спросил Гиббс.

\- Он работает в компании производителей и поставки оружия военным, в основном в горячие точки. Афганистан и Ирак. Хоть он и работал в основном с бумагами, но он был не последним человеком в компании. В последнее время у них обострилась конкуренция с другой фирмой, и директор компании решил послать именно его на переговоры, - закончила Кейт.

\- Что-нибудь еще? - кивнул Гиббс, воспринимая информацию. 

\- Теория такова, что конкурирующая компания могла бы захотеть убрать этого посредника и получить того, с которым можно будет договорится на более выгодных условиях, - продолжил за Кейт Тимоти смотря в монитор своего компьютера, - Джек Гиббс был тем, с кем трудно было договорится на равных условиях, дела одной из компаний сильно пошли на убыль после переговоров с ним. Он их почти уничтожил, босс, забрав наивыгоднейший контракт своей фирме.

\- Ты сказал "почти", - нахмурился Гиббс.

\- Фирма "Дэсмон", она относительно молодая, но из тех, кто быстро поднялся на рынке, некоторое время они были ведущими и самыми успешными. Контракты с ними заключали все, начиная от частных фирм, заканчивая Пентагоном. Отчасти именно благодаря этому они остались на плаву, после того, как Гиббс забрал крупный контракт на поставку оружия Африку. Руководство "Дэсмон" почти заполучили контракт, но в самый последний момент к ним позвонили и сказали, что их условия не подходят и клиенты нашли тех, с кем можно договорится. 

\- Это всё? - вопросительно выгнул бровь Джетро и Тим утвердительно кивнул.

\- Тогда пригласи руководство компании Джека Гиббса, еще лучше его прямого начальника, и пригласи тех, с кем контактировал Гиббс из компании "Дэсмон" и их начальников тоже, - приказал Джетро.

\- Да, босс, - кивнул Тим и потянулся к телефону.

\- Кейт, завтра езжай и поговори с родственниками Джереми Гиббса, - продолжил мужчина, смотря на бывшего агента секретной службы.

\- Гиббс!- начала Кейт, явно собираясь напомнить приказ Венса.

\- Здесь останется МакГи, потом поменяетесь, - отрезал мужчина, и Кейт осталось лишь недовольно поджать губы и кивнуть. Девушка знала, что с боссом, спорить смысла нет, всё равно выйдет, так как он скажет.

\- Руководитель "Дэсмон" согласился приехать сегодня, вместе с помощницей, начальство Гиббса сможет подъехать только завтра, - положи трубку Тим и отчитался боссу.

\- Хорошо, а теперь займитесь делом лейтенанта, - Гиббс сделал глоток кофе, смотря на своих агентов.

***

\- Это точно? - спрашивает в трубку Кейт, одновременно затачивая карандаш и внимательно слушая собеседника, - спасибо за информацию, - девушка кладёт трубку и записывает что-то на бумаге. Тодд прищуривает глаза из-за луча солнца падающего на поверхность её стола, агент отводит голову, бросает мимолётный взгляд на часы и еле сдерживает усталый вздох. Только четыре часа, но ей кажется, что этот день тянется бесконечно.

\- Гиббс, я попыталась связаться с Роджером Лидвигом, - приступила к докладу информации Кейт, - но удалось связаться только с его родственниками.

\- И? - Гиббс оторвался от написания отчета по операции, которую они проводили неделю назад.

\- Он умер от передозировки два года назад, - сказала Кейт. - Я спросила про лейтенанта Морриса, но они сказали, что Роджер, в последние два года разорвал связи почти со всеми знакомыми. Они перестали контактировать с лейтенантом за полтора года до смерти Лидвига.

\- Босс, пришел владелец "Дэсмон" со своей помощницей, я проводил их в комнату совещаний, - в рабочее пространство агентов врывается МакГи.

\- Хорошо, Тим, - Гиббс встает со стула и прихватывает наполовину пустой стаканчик с кофе, - ты проверил ф.о. лейтенанта и его окружения, - интересуется Гиббс, делая глоток.

\- На данный момент у лейтенанта есть накопления, какие можно найти почти у каждого человека. Никаких тайных счетов или бизнеса, о котором не знает жена. Но я обнаружил весьма интересное завещание родителей Морриса, которые погибли два года назад. Они были весьма богаты, его отец происходит из знатной семьи, несколько домов и счетов с шестью-семью нулями, - докладывает Тим.

\- Но ты сказал, что у него обычные накопления, - перебивает Кейт нахмурившись.

\- Да, потому что согласно этому завещанию лейтенант получит все это только после рождения наследника, - заканчивает МакГи.

\- Что с финансами жены? - Гиббс делает еще глоток из стаканчика.

\- Всё так же, за исключением, что у неё нет богатых родителей. Такой же накопительный счет, как и у мужа, но сумма на нём не превышает и ста тысяч.

\- Разузнай больше о завещании и прошлом жены Морриса, - коротко приказал Гиббс и направился в сторону лестницы ведущей наверх к комнатам совещания, центру связи и кабинету директора. Ему предстояла, как он надеялся не долгая беседа с руководителем компании разработки и поставки оружия.

\- Босс! - окликает Кейт, едва его мужчина достигает последней ступеньки. Гиббс поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на агента, - Эбби попросила зайти.

Гиббс делает вздох и идёт лифту, треск кнопок был слышен даже Кейт и Тимоти. Агенты переглянулись, усмехнулись и принялись за работу.

\- Основная версия? - коротко спросила Кейт.

\- Жена, - коротко хмыкнул Тим, подтверждая мысли коллеги.

***

\- Эббс? - окликнул девушку Гиббс, едва выйдя из лифта.

\- Гиббс, - Эбби повернулась лицом к мужчине, заранее убавив громкость музыки, - тебя опять пытаются убить! - криминалист сердито ударила агента кулачком в плечо.

\- Не новость, - хмыкнул Джетро, - что у тебя? 

Шуто еще несколько секунд пристально смотрела в глаза мужчины и потом кивнула, будто увидела что-то, что полностью соответствовало её ожиданиям.

\- Это по делу лейтенанта, - Эбби повернулась обратно к компьютеру, - он чист, словно первый выпавший снег зимой, Гиббс. Я хочу сказать, чище него могут быть только слёзы младенцев.

\- Не лекарств, ни наркотиков? - уточнил Джетро, и Эбби лишь отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Если только это не что-то, что быстро выводится из организма. Я проверила его прошлые анализы, они так же чисты, как и те, что мы собрали сами.

\- Проверь на всё что можно, на всякий случай, - благодарно кивнул Гиббс и поцеловал девушку в щёку и поставил на стол её любимый напиток.

\- Конечно, Гиббс, - улыбнулась Шуто и, отпив немного, продолжила работу.

***

\- Вы должно быть... - Джетро влетает в помещение, резко открыв дверь, и через секунду застывает в одном положении, в изумлении смотря на человека перед ним.

\- Директор той самой компании, конкурента, которого недавно убили? - ухмыляется мужчина, - рад тебя видеть, Джетро. Это моя помощница, Зива Давид, - он кивает на девушку стоящую рядом с ним.

\- Это... несколько неожиданно, - кивает Гиббс, закрывая за собой дверь и поворачиваясь лицом к посетителям, - мисс Давид, - они обмениваются рукопожатием, и рассаживаются по местам

\- Я так понимаю, если не жена первый подозреваемый, то им автоматически становится конкурент? - Энтони ДиНоззо, а именно им был создатель компании "Дэсмон", ухмыляется, смотря на агента.

\- Если бы ты был подозреваемым, то вы были бы в комнате для допросов, а не в зале переговоров, - Гиббс открывает папку и просматривает бумаги, - нам стало известно, что совсем недавно, Джек Гиббс изрядно подпортил вам дела, - приступает к делу Джетро.

\- Он увел у нас крупный контракт, - Тони кивает Зиве, и та, порывшись в документах, достает несколько бумаг и передает их Гиббсу, - мы остались на плаву и сейчас восстанавливаем то, что стоили долгие годы. И нет, Джетро, я не нанимал киллера, чтобы убить его, - ехидно добавляет Тони.

Гиббс отрывается от чтения документа и внимательно смотрит на бывшего любовника.

\- Ты хорошо проинформирован.

\- У меня есть связи, когда мне сказали, что мистер Гиббс был убит, мне не составило труда понять, что наша компания попадёт под наблюдение следствия.

\- Насколько сильно в вашей компании его ненавидели? Есть кто-то, кто выделялся из общей толпы ненавистников? - продолжает опрос агент, стараясь не обращать внимания на колкости мужчины.

\- Штат пришлось временно сократить, - подключилась Зива к разговору, - этим, естественно, никто не был доволен. 

\- Нам нужен список всех, кто был уволен, - кивнул Гиббс, переводя взгляд на девушку, - а так же ваше алиби на время убийства.

\- Мы были в "Georgetown Suites". Думаю, мы оставили достаточную сумму, чтобы нас смогли запомнить, - Тони пристально смотрит на агента, будто проверяя его реакцию. 

\- Надеюсь, - Джетро снова смотрит на ДиНоззо и через несколько секунд протягивает по листу бумаги Тони и Зиве, - прочтите, поставьте подписи, что с ваших слов всё записано верно, - агент делает глоток кофе, - и можете идти, - и переводит взгляд куда-то за плечо ДиНоззо, смотря в окно. Было уже слишком поздно, чтобы он еще и ко всему прочему начал мучатся ревностью. Это было десять лет назад, пора бы уже и забыть обо всём, как это сделал Тони.

Тони ставит свою подпись и возвращает документ Лерою.

\- Не жди меня, - беззвучно произносит мужчина, смотря на Зиву. Та лишь кивает и, попрощавшись, выходит из комнаты совещаний.

\- Ты что-то забыл, ДиНоззо? - Гиббс снова фокусирует свой взгляд на Тони.

\- Разве что тебя, - на лице Тони появляется настоящая улыбка. Та самая, которую так любил Джетро, та самая, которая появлялась на этом лице по утрам и когда он говорил, что любит его.

\- Раз уж мы закончили допрос...

\- Это был не допрос, Тони, - прерывает Гиббс.

\- Ну да, пока не с детектором лжи*, - язвит мужчина, что и вызывает на лице Гиббса улыбку, - ужин?

\- Ты свидетель по делу...

\- И вовсе нет, - улыбается Энтони, с прищуром смотря на агента, - это просто ужин, поговорим, вспомним прошлое и поделимся новыми воспоминаниями, - Тони встает и подходит к Джетро, - мы слишком давно не виделись, Джет.

\- Ты спишь с ней.

\- О, а ты всё это время носил пояс верности, я полагаю? - ухмыляется ДиНоззо, понимая, что выиграл этот спор.

И Гиббс действительно хочет сказать, что у него много дел, что он не должен даже говорить с ним не по делу, что он вообще с самого начала должен был позвать Кейт или МакГи, чтобы они провели беседу вместо него, что он под охраной, в конце концов, но он просто кивает, стараясь не смотреть на такого родного, но потерянного для него человека. Потерянного из-за **его** упрямства.

\- Прямо сейчас, на сегодня хватит работы, - Гиббс встает и идет к двери, а Тони улыбаясь, следует за ним.

\- Тут неподалеку есть один...

\- У меня, - снова перебивает Гиббс и бросает на Тони короткий взгляд, отмечая его удивление, - долгая история, но если не хочешь, - агент приоткрывает дверь, пропуская ДиНоззо.

\- Жду внизу, - коротко бросает Тони, не раздумывая и минуты. Он слишком долго ждал, чтобы так просто упустить свой шанс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * отсылка к фильму "Детектор Лжи" 1997-го года.


End file.
